Two Rebels
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: JONAS fic based on Honor Society's "Two Rebels." Shows Joe and Stella's growing relationship over a few months. Joe/Stella slight Kevin/Macy


**A/N: So this is based on Honor Society's "Two Rebels." It was originally a song-fic, but it flows better without the lyrics.I hope you like it. Ever since I got Honor Society's CD, I've been trying to write a fic to this song. I thought the song fit perfectly for the Joe/Stella relationship. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own JONAS or the song Two Rebels, nor do I own ABBA or Take a Chance on Me.**

JONAS had been touring for the past month and a half, since school was over. Of course Stella joined them, just in case there was ever a fashion emergency. On this tour however, Stella convinced the boys to let Macy come with.

Tonight was the final concert of the U.S. leg of the world tour and Macy and Stella were hanging out backstage, as usual, while the guys rocked the stage.

In the middle of the show, Joe thought it'd be a good idea to bring Stella out on stage, when they introduce the rest of the band, just to thank her for all that she does for the guys.

"Hey, Kev," said Joe while they were in the quick change dressing room in between songs. "What do you think of bringing Stella out on stage tonight to thank her?"

"That's a really great idea. Tell Nick," said Kevin as he ran back to the stage.

As the guys started introducing the band, Joe motioned to Macy, who was standing in the wings. She quickly walked to the edge of the stage with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's up Joe? Did you split your pants or something?" she yelled so he could hear her over the screaming crowd.

"No, but go get Stella anyway," he yelled just as loud. She gave him a puzzled look. "Just do it."

Macy shrugged as she turned to get Stella.

"There you are. Joe wants you for something," said Macy when she found Stella in the boys' dressing room, checking all of their clothes for rips and holes.

"What happened?" asked Stella as she dashed towards the stage, thinking Joe had split his pants…again. "I fixed those pants yesterday," she muttered to herself. "I swear, if he…where is he?" Stella expected Joe to be in the wings, waiting for her to fix something.

"He's on stage, Stells," said Macy.

"So, he didn't split his pants?"

"Not unless he split them between the time he talked to me and now, which is entirely possible, but I don't see anything from here."

Stella was so confused. What did Joe need her for, in the middle of a show, if he hadn't split his pants? Then she started listening to what he was saying on stage.

"Give it up for Jake Lawman on drums!" The crowd cheered as Jake went into a drum solo. "And give it up for James Tyler, our musical director!" In the middle of JT's solo, Macy nudged Stella and pointed at Kevin, who had been trying to get Stella's attention.

"Come here!" shouted Kevin.

Macy pushed Stella towards the stage as Joe said:

"Now we don't usually do this, but we want to bring out our best friend and stylist, Stella Malone!" The crowd went nuts as Stella walked out on stage. She waved to the audience as she made her way to center stage, where Joe was standing.

"What are you doing?" whispered Stella into Joe's ear. "You know I get stage fright."

"I'll keep you safe," said Joe as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

As soon as Stella looked into Joe's eyes, the audience melted away. Joe got a smirk on his face, which broke into a smile. He kissed her on the cheek, and she flushed.

"What about our agreement, Joe?" asked Stella quietly. "We said we should just stay friends."

"Stells, please take a chance. Please jump," begged Joe as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm not sure I can."

-------------

Six weeks later, Stella was working with the boys at the firehouse. The guys had a few days off before school started and were taking the time to relax at home. It was about 11:00 at night and Stella was currently hemming Kevin's pants, while Nick was tinkering on the piano. Joe was flipping TV channels in his zebra print chair.

"Ok, I'm done," said Stella a few minutes later. "Go change, Kev."

Kevin hopped off the platform by the fire poles and headed to the bathroom. Stella plopped down next to Joe.

"Hey Joe, come listen to this," said Nick from across the room. Joe hoisted himself out of the chair and walked over to Nick. He slid the head phones over his ears and Nick began to play.

"Sounds great, man," said Joe, as Kevin came out of the bathroom.

"New song?" asked Kevin as he handed the pants Stella had just hemmed to her and walked over to join his brothers.

"Yep,' said Nick as he unplugged the headphones from the piano. He replayed the song so Kevin could hear it.

Stella knew that the boys would shortly start a jam session. Even though she'd heard several jam sessions, she loved them. Usually Joe would hand her a shaker or tambourine and she would join in. Occasionally, she would just listen to the boys play and tonight was one of those nights. She was very tired since she'd been running around all day. It was the first time that day she could finally stop and rest. She didn't want to get out of the chair she was sitting in, even though it was really uncomfortable.

When Joe came over, a few minutes later, to hand her a shaker, she was asleep. Joe carefully picked her up and carried her over to his bed. Though Stella was still asleep, she wrapped her arms around Joe's neck, instinctively. He kissed her forehead, when he laid her down, and covered her with a blanket that he pulled from his nightstand. It was nights like these that his parents were glad that Kevin had 3 bunks for his bed. Joe would sleep on one of those tonight.

Joe rejoined his brothers and they continued their jam session while Stella slept.

The guys didn't finish their jam session until 3am. By that time, Joe had completely forgotten that Stella was asleep in his bed. He didn't realize she was there until he laid down and felt something squishy and non-pillow-like next to him. He jumped, thinking that a crazy fan had snuck in, but once he looked to see who it was, he relaxed. He didn't bother moving to one of Kevin's bunks, though. Kevin always had junk on them anyway, so Joe stayed where he was. He left the blanket on Stella and slid under his covers. He quickly dozed off.

The next morning, Joe woke up before Stella did. He was lying on his side, just watching her. Even though her hair was a mess, she looked beautiful, albeit, Joe was biased. Stella woke up, just as Joe was moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Good morning," said Joe as he smiled at her.

"Morning," she said as she yawned and sat up. Then she got a confused look on her face. "Joe, why am I in your bed? I fell asleep in the recliner."

"You looked really uncomfortable in the chair, so I picked you up and carried you over here."

"Oh," she said as she laid back down. She rested her head on Joe's chest and he played with her hair until Nick and Kevin woke up.

-------------

"Come on Stella," said Macy a few days later at school. "You can't hide that you like him anymore. Everyone knows."

"I don't want to ruin our relationship. It's too important."

"Stella Malone," said Macy in a scolding tone. "You're hurting yourself more by not being exclusive with him than you would be if you were dating." Stella shot Macy a look, hoping that it would end the conversation. "Stella, I know how much it hurts to see the guy you're in lo-ike…in like with dating someone else, so stop putting yourself through that."

"It won't work."

"Ugh. Stella, you're as stubborn as Nick!" Stella's jaw dropped. "I'm not the one you should be talking to about this, anyway. Go talk to Joe." Macy then walked off to find Kevin and left Stella standing alone in the hallway.

Stella was still thinking about what Macy had said when Joe walked up next to her.

"Hey Stells."

"Huh? Oh, hey Joe," she said once she realized he was talking to her.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Oh, cool. Wait, what?"

"Do you think we could work?"

"I don't know, probably," replied Joe after he processed exactly what Stella had asked him.

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no,' Joe."

"Stella, nothing is ever that black and white."

"Why can't it be?"

"Are you're designs simple and straight forward? No. You push the envelope, try new things. Life is the same way." Stella huffed and crossed her arms. "Stella, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you take a chance on me…on us?"

"Isn't that an ABBA song?" said Stella with a smirk, almost trying to avoid the situation.

"Stella, I'm trying to ask you to be my girlfriend and all you can think about is a stupid ABBA song?"

"Sorry, but it's not like you haven't tried to get out of awkward conversations before."

"Why does this have to be awkward?"

Just then, Stella and Joe both felt something hit them in the sides.

"What was that?" asked Stella.

"Dunno," said Joe as he looked around.

"Why are there tennis balls at our feet?" asked Stella as she looked at the floor. "Macy? Nick? Kevin? Where are you hiding?"

The three emerged from the science lab across the hall.

"You were spying on us?" asked Stella.

"I wouldn't call it spying," said Macy.

"That's excactly what you said we _were _doing," said Kevin, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but we can handle this ourselves," said Stella.

"Oh, yeah," said Nick. "You're doing a great job of beating around the bush." Both Stella and Joe glared at him. "Oh, and for the record, this whole sistuation is awkward only because it's you two."

"You're making this whole dating thing way more difficult that it should be," said Kevin, which shocked everyone but Macy.

"Exactly," said Macy as Kevin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Stella, you like Joe right?" Stella nodded in agreement. "And Joe, you like Stella, right?" Joe also nodded. "Then what's so difficult about you two dating?"

"We're afraid it will ruin our friendship," said Joe. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Don't think of it as losing a best friend," said Kevin. "Think of it as gaining a girlfriend who is also your best friend. I did," he said as he pulled Macy closer to him," and it was the best decision I've ever made."

"Wait," said Stella and Joe simultaneously. "You're dating?"

"Yep," said Macy. "for about 2 weeks now."

"Why…how did I not know about this?" asked Stella.

"Because they're sneakier than you know," said Nick.

"And because we wanted to focus on you 2 finally getting together," said Macy.

"Macy, this is huge news. I want details!"

"I will not give you any details until you and Joe get everything worked out."

"But Mace," said Stella with a pout.

"No, your puppy-dog eyes won't work on me."

"Haha, she knows you well," said Joe. Stella turned and glared at him.

"Macy you have to understand that Joe and I have known each other for a lot longer than you and Kevin have."

"True," said Kevin. "But in all that time, Joe has never liked a girl as much as he likes you."

"Thanks, Kev," said Joe who was slightly annoyed.

"Ok, look," said Macy. "I'm…we are tired of you two beating around the bush. So we're going to go to lunch, while you two work this out."

"The whole thing about guys and girls not being able to date because they're friends is bull crap," said Kevin.

"Yeah, be rebels," said Nick as Macy linked arms with him and Kevin, heading for the lunch room.

Once the 3 were thought to be out of earshot, Joe turned to Stella.

"What do ya say Stells?" said Joe as he took her hands. "Would you become a rebel with me?"

Stella locked eyes with Joe for a few seconds before she responded. "I think I can do that," she said as she reached her arms around his neck. Joe leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips.

Macy, Kevin and Nick were standing just around the corner and had the whole thing on video.

"Finally," said Macy as she snapped a picture of the new couple.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome!**

**Oh, and for those of you reading my Camp Rock fic "Virginia is for Lovers" I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I really don't have time right now to write chapters. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon though.**


End file.
